Chapter 37 - Sophie Vs John, A Smoking Hot Battle
“Man what a battle.” laughed Ash “Chu…Pika…Pikachu.” nodded Pikachu “No kidding…Micheal and Kacy really tore it up.” agreed Brock “And they had fun doing it. It’s good when you see two friends enjoying a good fight.” nodded Jamie “Hay did who was in the last fight?” asked a voice They looked to their left and saw Tanza and Hinta walking up the stairs. “It was between Kacy and Micheal.” said Rodney “Who won?” asked Hinta “Kacy did, but the battle was awesome.” smiled Jamie “Man and I missed it.” sighed Tanza “Hay Tanza, Hinta how is Misty doing?” asked Ash “She’s alright…all off her wounds have been heal. She just needs to rest right now.” smiled Hinta “That’s good.” nodded Ash “You sure have been worried about Misty lately.” noted Tanza “Truly.” agreed Hinta “What…no I haven’t.” rebuffed Ash “Yeah you have…usually you two are auguring about something like cats and dog, but lately both of you have been…how do you say…unusually nice to each other. Mind telling use why?” asked Hinta “I…I…it’s nothing really. I just want to make sure she’s ok.” stuttered Ash “Sure you do.” laughed Hinta Ash started to blush as he looked away from everybody else and looked back out into the arena. “Well the reason is yours why your so worried about her, but it’s good to see you worried about your friend.” laughed Jamie “Hay the next match is about to begin.” said Brock “Who do you think will fight in this match?” asked Brock “Well we’re about to find out.” said Tanza They looked down in the center of the arena as Daichi raised his hand and then pointed at the screen as the names started to shuffle around the screen. After a few seconds two of the names stopped side by side and they saw Jenny’s and John‘s name side by side. “So now John and Sophie are about to fight.” thought Ash “Now this should be interesting.” nodded Jamie “Why do you say that?” asked Tanza “Because John is part of the Tabako clan and Jenny is part of the Kumai clans Lkami branch.” noted Jamie “I don’t get it.” shrugged Ash confused “Wait I think I know where your going with this.” nodded Hinta “Can somebody fell use in here?” asked Rodney “You’ll have to wait and see.” smiled Jamie ………………………… Daichi watched as Jenny and John walked from the stands onto the arena and in front of him. “Well Sophie I hate to say this, but you have know chance of winning this.” smiled John “Even if that is true John don’t think you’ll beat me without a fight.” retorted Sophie “Alright then, bring it on miss lady.” laughed John “Now let the sixth match start.” declared Daichi All of a sudden got down on her hands and dashed toward John leaving a trail of dust behind her. John got into his fighting stance as Jenny ran toward him on both her hands and feet. She slide behind him and threw a kick at him, but John ducked it and threw a punch at her. Jenny dodged the punch and threw one of her on, but John just barely managed to block it. Jenny then began to throw a flurry of punch’s and kick’s at John so fast that all he could do was block them. She then kicked at him and even though John was able to block the attack the force from the kick sent him sliding backwards. “Man your good…fast to.” smiled John “Thanks…your not bad yourself. The fact that you were able to block my attacks shows that your good.” nodded Sophie “Well thanks, but just because your faster than me that doesn‘t mean that you‘ll beat me.” noted John “We’ll see.” smiled Sophie Just then Sophie dashed towards John again, however just as she got close to him he blew out a stream of smoke. Jenny blew through the smoke and came through a sliding stop as she looked confusingly back at the cloud of smoke. “You looked confused Sophie.” laughed John “Ok now that’s new…what did you just do?’ Sophie asked “It’s a new jutsu…it called Smoke Style: Smoke Modification. It’s a new jutsu that I learned recently.” said John “Not bad…while you were using that jutsu I can’t harm you and neither can any of my attacks. On the up side you can’t harm me as well.” said Sophie “That’s right.” laughed John All of a sudden the cloud of smoke started to come together and then John’s body’s completely reformed again. “Don’t worry…using that jutsu takes a lot of chakra so I’ll have to beat you another way.” smiled John “You can try.” nodded Sophie All of a sudden Sophie and John dashed toward each other and they threw their fist forward causing their fist to clash. ………………………… Meanwhile within the PHD Kysis sat chair staring at the Rejuvenation Chamber with Timothy body floating in the blue liquid. “I just don’t get you Timothy…why do you do this to yourself. I mean your strong enough as it is and yet you keep pushing yourself to get stronger. Why?” pondered Kysis to herself. “Hay Kysis are you ok?” asked a voice Startled by the voice Kysis quickly turned around and saw Jin standing behind her. “Oh Jin what’s up?” asked Kysis “Sorry if I scared you. Your mind seems too preoccupied by something.” said Jin “Did you read my mind or something?” asked Kysis in a stern voice as she got to her feet. “Don’t worry I didn’t read your mind…like Timothy I respect other peoples privacy. Besides your an easy read with your body language.” laughed Jin “I guess I’m just that obvious.” smiled Kysis as she let out a weak giggle and sat back down. “From the way your acting I dare to guess that your worried about Timothy.” guessed Jin “Yeah…hay Jin can I ask a question about Timothy?” asked Kysis “Sure.” nodded Jin as he sat down in a chair beside Kysis. “Why does Timothy train so hard…I mean as strong as he is why does he continue to train even when he’s at his limits?” asked Kysis “Is that all?” asked Jin laughing. “What do you mean?” asked Kysis “It’s a simple question…Timothy continues to train, because of you, Kachu, Muddle, Kira, Lilly, Nikita, Nina, me, Alice, Jamie, Hinta and the rest of his friends.” explained Jin “What do you mean?” Kysis asked “True friendship multiplies the good in life and divides its evils. Strive to have friends, for life without friends is like life on a desert island…to find one real friend in a lifetime is good fortune; to keep them is a blessing.” said Jin “What does that mean?” asked Kysis “Kachu told me several years ago that Timothy lost another one of his pokémon in a battle against Blood Wake. He said she was an Absol named Ciara and that she and Timothy were close and after he lost her he vowed to become stronger to protect the ones he loved.” sighed Jin “I never knew.” said Kysis as she lowered her head. “Other than us most people don’t…it’s because of this and several other reason’s that Timothy continues to train.” explained Jin Jin looked at Kysis as she continued to look at Timothy in the tank. “Kysis listen…I know that your worried about him, but I’ll tell you the same thing that he’ll tell you. He’ll be alright.” nodded Jin “I know, but I still worry about him…I feel that something bad is going to happen to him.” said Kysis as she laid down in the chair. Jin looked at Kysis for a few minutes and then smiled at her before getting up from his seat. “Hay Kysis let’s go grab a bite to eat…then we can find something to take your mind off of Timothy for awhile.” smiled Jin Kysis raised up and looked at Jin and saw that he was smiling, before looking back at Timothy and taking a deep breath. “Ok.” nodded Kysis Jin watched as she jumped out of the chair, walked toward the stairs and began to hop up them. “Looks like she has a lot more feeling’s for Timothy than I realized. Other than that she sense the dark cloud of chaos that surrounds you. Well Timothy looks like you’ve touched another one.” laughed Jin He then turned around and walked toward the stairs while shaking his head and laughing. …………………………. Meanwhile back at in the arena John and Sophie both stood several feet away from each other breathing heavy. Sophie stood straight up and looked at John as he stood slumped over with his shirt which was torn and tattered. “Well John your running low on steam aren’t you…how much longer can you keep this up?” asked Sophie as she put her right hand on her hip. “Yea, but I’ll still got more than enough chakra to win this.” assured John as he stood back up. “Just try it then.” smiled Sophie All of a sudden Sophie dashed toward John on all fours and then she jumped in into the air. “Fang Over Fang!” shouted Sophie Just then Sophie started to spin furiously like a drill and headed toward John who jumped out of the way. She bounced off of the ground and turned around heading toward him again, but this time she hit him knocking him into the air. She then turned around and hit him again and again in infinity symbol style over and over again. She then spun toward the sky and then came down on top of John slamming him to the ground before sliding to a stop. “Look’s like I win John.” smiled Jenny as she looked at the cloud of dust. “Not yet.” said John When the cloud of dust disappeared Jenny saw John get back to his feet and smile back at her. “Did you forget…I’m a lot tougher than you.” laughed John “Is that a fact.” smiled Jenny as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. “Yea and I’m about too prove it by winning this match.” nodded John “And how do you plan on doing that…I’m to fast for you to catch.” smiled Jenny “Maybe, but I don’t have to.” smiled John All of a sudden John created a few hand signs and then took a deep breath before blowing out a stream of black smoke. Jenny watched as the smoke moved across the ground toward her and several feet before it reached her it split in two. The two streams of smoke moved around her and encased her in a large dome of smoke. Jenny looked around at the was of spinning smoke that now had her trapped. “Well Jenny looks like this is game over.” laughed John “And how’s that…this won’t hold me for long.” laughed Jenny “It won’t have to…Fire Style: Fire Spin!” shouted John John created several more hand signs before taking a deep breath and blowing out a spinning stream of fire. The fire hit the spinning dome of smoke and it burst into flames creating a spinning dome of fire. John looked at the dome of fire as it continued to spin with the fire blazing into the sky. After a few minutes went by John walked up to dome and touched it with his left hand causing it to disperse. When the dome dispersed Daichi walked up to Jenny’s body as she laid on the ground motionless. Daichi bent down and grabbed Jenny‘s arm and holding it for a few minutes before letting it go. “Alright this match is over…John Tabako is the winner.” declared Daichi as he got back to his feet while pointing at John. The crowd exploded into cheers and applause as John waved at them and then looked down at Jenny. He then picked her up and carried her off of the field as the crowd continued to cheer. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content